coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi 5679
ALL THIS IS SPACE HOLDERS UNTILL IT THIS MESSEGE IS GONE Appearance Levi has a lean, slender build. Coupled with long, braided, blue hair, it is hard to convince those he meets that he is indeed, a man. Most often than not, he is mistaken for a woman at first sight. As to his race, he has fins for ears, lavender eyes, and blue scales adorning his fair skin, though due to past events, only the scales on his face remain. Where scales once were now feature large patches of scars that cover a moderate portion of his body. He is typically seen with a maroon jacket with a fur trimmed hood and many belts, (rather tight) black pants, and knee high belted boots. In relaxed states (and usually in private) he will wear a more fitted, grey tank top, revealing some of the large amount of scarring on his chest. Personality Levi is typically introverted. Often his facial expressions are more telling than his words. He is often lead into situations by others more often than by his own curiosity. Though his follower tendencies end when it’s against his beliefs or causes harm to innocents. This stubborn side often collides with higher officials. For the most part, he tries to be kind to those around him, unless they have bad personalities. Levi will protect those he respects with his life. When in battle he exhibits a strong, competitive, and ruthless nature. It isn’t uncommon for him to exhibit an unsettlingly devious grin when he has the upper hand in a fight. If he is losing he won’t stop until he’s the victor, or dies trying. With that said, Levi is much more comfortable on the battle field than in a conversation. When completely alone on or off the job, Levi will sing out loud. He tends to get nervous and embarrassed when others comment on it. Background Levi is from Saecula III, the third planet in the star system Deorum-origine. Before Levi can remember, he has been a under the eye of the Siderials, an authoritarian super power spread over the entire continent of Heisen. The first nine years of his life were spent in a laboratory protected by his mother and observed by the Sidereal scientists. During those years, Levi’s mother taught him what she could about music, nature, their culture, and virtues, all the while being subjected to painful experiments. One such experiment resulting in her death. From the studies on his mother, the Sidereal scientists found that Merefolk were physically superior to humans. Along with this, they felt Levi could be used as a spy in warfare with Oce, a continent inhabited by wild humanoids. Levi was drafted into their training program for soldiers almost immediately after his mothers death. However, since he had been raised close to his mother, they soon discovered it became difficult to control him. In an attempt to keep him from running away, all areas of his body where gills formed were singed with metal straps. This was later used as punishment. When ever he misbehaved or was inefficient, they would soak him in water and his skin would stretch around his neck and chest causing excruciating pain and near suffocation. In time, he became a valuable soldier and metal straps were taken off, but he still suffers when soaked in water. Eventually, he was sent to fight in Oce, where a series of events lead him to core. It is unclear what happened that made Levi decide to join Core of War. And he has yet to state why. Equipment & Abilities *Sniper Rifle & Pistol *Invisibility Device *A Pocket Watch? He shoots things and can kick, but DON'T GET HIM NEAR WATER PLEASE Trivia *Fish sticks may very well be the only food item he eats on the Station. *Levi is believed to have the hots for fellow core contestant Ankou Midiir. He has yet to confirm or deny this. References Core of War Contender Sheet: Meredith "Levi" 5679